The Beginning of Forever
by Catreena
Summary: My story of how Vegeta and Bulma get together


The Beginning of Forever  
  
  
Bulma sat at the kitchen table fumbling with her fork.  
"Bulma, what's wrong dear? Aren't you hungry?" asked her mother.  
"Oh mom, I guess I just have a lot on my mink." Said Bulma  
She continued - "I am worried about Goku, I thought he would have come back by now, and that stupid Vegeta, taking our ship to try to find Goku. I just know they are off fighting somewhere. And what if Vegeta kills him, how will we even know."  
"Oh dear, you know that Goku can take care of himself, I'm sure he's fine." Bulma's mother said  
"I just wish ChiChi believed that, she tries to be strong, but I can see the fear in her eyes." Bulma said  
"Is there something else bothering you dear?" asked her mother.  
"Well, I might as well tell you, I broke up with Yamcha again." "And this time it's for good." Bulma said  
"I've, heard that before" Bulma's mother said smiling as she left the room.  
Bulma set at the table for a while staring into space and then quickly got up when she remembered she was suppose to go over Chichi's to play cards and talk, well gossip actually.  
Bulma had some things she had to get off her chest and she knew ChiChi would listen and give her advice.  
  
When Bulma got to ChiChi's house, she noticed she had coffee brewing and she had popped popcorn, they sat at the table and began talking.  
"So ChiChi, where's Gohan?" asked Bulma while looking around.  
"Well" said ChiChi "I actually gave in and let him go see Piccolo." "I guess I wanted us to have a quite night to ourselves, just the girls." She said smiling.  
"So what happened with Yamcha this time?" ChiChi asked softly.  
"Oh what happens all the time, he pressures me to have sex with him and when I tell him I'm not ready, he gets mad and goes and picks up some bimbo and then has enough nerve to tell me it's my fault for not giving into him. He said he has needs and I'm not fulfilling them." "Well I have had it this time." "This is it." "I'm through with him." "You know, its not that I don't care about him, it's just that something doesn't feel right." "I don't feel any passion or excitement being around him." "Maybe it is my fault." "Do you think there's something wrong with me ChiChi?"  
"Of course not, Bulma." ChiChi said. "When the person is right and the time is right you'll know it." ChiChi said blushing.  
"Your right!" "I just haven't met the right guy yet."  
Bulma got up and walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the counter, looking up in the sky she said "I just know somewhere out there is my prince and someday he will rescue me from my loneliness and sweep me off my feet and then I will know that he is the one."  
  
Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. a space ship lands. Dr. Briefs runs outside just in time to see 2 Saiyjin's step out of the ship.  
"Goku is that you?" he yells.  
Sure enough it was Goku and Vegeta. Just as Vegeta steps out he feels something.  
"Hey Kakkarott do you feel?" 2 very powerful ki's heading in that direction." Vegeta says pointing in the sky to his left.  
"I feel it too." Goku says. "There heading in the direction of my house." Goku said surprised.  
"Well, Bulma just left to go play cards with ChiChi." Dr. Briefs said.  
"Let's go check it out." Goku says with a worried look on his face.  
Both Goku and Vegeta take off towards Goku's house.  
  
Meanwhile, ChiChi and Bulma are playing cards when suddenly there's a knock at the door.  
"I wonder who that could be?" ChiChi says as she gets up to answer the door. Bulma follows closely behind her.  
As ChiChi reaches to open the door, it is suddenly kicked in and 2 figures walk in.  
"Are you Kakkarott's mate?" one says.  
Both ChiChi and Bulma stand looking at the 2 men horrified. Both men are dressed in black with black capes. They were tall and muscular, their faces were severely scared, it looked like they had been in many fights, and their eyes glowed red. ChiChi was so shocked that she fainted falling to the floor. The one went to pick up ChiChi, and Bulma ran and attempted to jump on him only to be caught by the other one. Bulma screamed and kicked, but there was no use. Then one man said, "Hey look what we have here, well if it isn't Vegeta's mate.  
"What are you talking about?" screamed Bulma.  
The 2 men hauled the women outside. Just then Goku and Vegeta landed in front of them.   
"Well, well, well, look who showed up?" said the one man.  
Bulma continued screaming as the one man threw her on the ground and shot a weird looking green vine from his hands which webbed its way around Bulma's waist and wound around her stomach up to her chest. Her arms were in the air and she was screaming and panicking trying to pull the webbing off her but the more she moved the tighter the webbing got causing her to gasp for air.  
Vegeta immediately shot several ki blasts at the man and the stranger fell to the ground. Vegeta then ran over to Bulma and tried to free her. Bulma panicking reached her arms to Vegeta and with tears in her eyes, gasped "h-h-help me I-I-I can't b-breath."  
"Stop panicking woman your making it worse." Said Vegeta.  
Finally Vegeta using all his strength pulled the vines apart freeing Bulma, he threw them on the ground and shot a ki blast at the vines.   
  
Meanwhile ChiChi laid on the ground passed out while Goku was fighting the other stranger.   
Vegeta looked to find the guy he blasted just minutes before, but couldn't find him.  
Then he heard an evil chuckle and turned to see the guy holding Bulma. He held her arms behind her back with one arm and the other hand he extended claws from his fingers and held them to her neck.  
"Well, Vegeta looks like I win."  
Vegeta smirked and said, "Drop her."  
"Oh no she's my ticket out of here."  
"You're not going anywhere." Vegeta said.  
"Well, then I guess she dies here."  
"Fine with me but when you're done I'm sending you on a one way trip to hell." Vegeta smirked.  
Bulma's eyes grew wide "NO!" she screamed.  
Just then Vegeta shot a blast right by her head hitting her captor in the face, nearly taking his head off.  
Bulma screamed and fell to the ground.  
Vegeta walked up and stared down at the corpse and smirked "I guess you were too slow." As he shot a blast at the corpse, disintegrating it. Looking back he noticed that Kakkarott had just finished off the other guy.  
Bulma jumped up panting," How dare you!" "You almost killed me!"  
"No, actually I saved you twice." "You owe me, woman."  
"You son of a bitch." Bulma screamed.  
"Your welcome." Vegeta smirked. "Oh and I'll be collecting soon."  
Bulma cursed under her breath and followed Goku into the house.  
Once he revived ChiChi, she nearly fainted again when she saw her Goku looking down at her. "Goku!" "Your home?" "Am I dreaming?" ChiChi said with tears in her eyes.  
"Your not dreaming ChiChi I'm here." Goku said smiling.  
As Goku hugged his wife, Vegeta said, "So who were your visitors?"   
"They just kicked in the door and grabbed us." Bulma said "Oh yea, they asked if ChiChi was Kakkarott wife." Bulma stated.  
"Hmmm, I wonder who they could have been." Goku said then he looked at Bulma "Hey, are you okay Bulma?"  
"Oh, I'm fine Goku."  
"Well, we should get back to the Capsule Corp." Goku said, "Your dad's probably worried." "So lets go."  
"Hold on ChiChi, we'll fly there." Goku said as he picked up ChiChi.  
"Well, come on woman." "Looks like you have the pleasure of flying with me." Vegeta said.  
"No thank you." "I think I will walk." Bulma stated.  
"Suit yourself, I just hope you don't have anymore run ins with live vines." Vegeta chuckled.  
"Wait!" Bulma yelled just as Vegeta was about to take off.  
Vegeta floated down beside her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Well, come on lets go then." Vegeta said as he picked her up and began to take off.  
Bulma quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tight, while she buried her face in his neck. Vegeta, startled by her actions said, "Wow, I had no idea."  
"What's that suppose mean?" Bulma snapped.  
Vegeta only chuckled.  
Bulma took a deep breath "Look Vegeta, don't get the wrong idea." "I'm afraid of heights." "Okay?"  
Vegeta started laughing, "Gee, I hope I don't accidentally drop you."  
"Vegeta!" she gripped him even tighter.  
Soon they arrived at the Capsule Corp. and began to tell everyone what had happened in space. Goku assumed that the guy's who had terrified ChiChi and Bulma; probably followed Vegeta and him back to Earth. Goku spoke to Dr. Brief's and explained how important it was that Vegeta started training in a gravity chamber. Dr. Briefs agreed to build a gravity chamber and training room for Vegeta. And when the Brief's heard how Vegeta had saved their daughter's life, they insisted that he stay at the Capsule Corp.  
Mrs. Briefs showed Vegeta to his room, while Dr. Briefs began to work on the gravity chamber. Bulma helped her dad, so that they could get the gravity chamber done faster.  
For the next couple weeks, Bulma didn't see Vegeta very often, because she was busy helping her dad work on the gravity machine, and Vegeta spent his days out in the woods training. He only showed up for dinner and then left again not returning until late at night.   
Finally, the gravity chamber and training room was finished.  
Dr. Briefs informed Vegeta, when he saw him at breakfast "The gravity chamber and training room are finished." Dr. Briefs said. "Just in time too we leave this afternoon on a business trip, we'll be gone for 2 weeks. "So, I'll have Bulma show you how to work it." "And, if there are any problems, she'll be able to fix them for you."  
"Okay, let's go woman." Vegeta said.  
"I'll show you tomorrow morning." Bulma said as she started picking up her plate and carried it to the sink.  
"And, why not now?" Vegeta snapped. Bulma glared at him "I have to drive my mom and dad to the airport." "And I'm going out tonight."  
"Oh, goat a date with that weak human." "Huh" Vegeta smirked.  
"No!" "If you must know we broke up."   
"So what did he do this time."  
"None of your business." Bulma snapped.  
"Well, how long do you think it will take you to forgive him this time?" Vegeta said with a grin.  
"I am never forgiving him..."   
"Humph, heard that before."  
"I am through with that two timing jerk." "Why am I even telling you?" "It's none of your business."  
"You know dear", Bulma's mother interrupted "You should take Vegeta out with you tonight."  
"What!" "Mother, I don't think that's a very good idea."  
"I'm sure he wants to go off and train somewhere."  
"Actually, I could use a day off." Vegeta said while grinning at Bulma.  
Bulma only glared at him.  
"So where are we going." He asked.  
"Well, um... to a dance club with Goku, ChiChi, and the gang."  
"Kakkarott dances?" "This I got to see."  
As Vegeta left the room, Bulma turned to her mother. "Mom, why did you do that?"  
"Bulma, he's all alone on a strange planet, he needs to get out for a night and have some fun." "Besides, he likes you."  
"WHAT?" "Mom, he is arrogant...and...and...?  
"Cute" her mother interrupted.  
"Oh, mom." Bulma's face started turning red.  
Later that night Bulma was in her room getting ready. She wore a denim mini skirt, with a sheer white top that had a strip of white fabric that came around to cover her breasts, showing of her stomach and shoulders, which was covered with the sheer fabric. She grabbed a matching denim jacket to carry. She wore short-heeled low cut white boots that matched her outfit perfectly. She had her hair pulled back, with small pieces hanging to frame her face.  
When Bulma walked down the stairs she was shocked when she saw Vegeta. He was dressed in blue jeans, and a blue muscle tee. She had never seen his arms before, how well sculptured and muscular he was. She only saw him in his battle uniform, with his armor on. When he looked up he noticed the look on her face, he smirked.  
"Well, I'm ready, let's go shall we." Bulma said looking at Vegeta.  
He followed her outside, walking behind her and scooped her up in his arms.  
Bulma gasped "Hey!" "What do you think your doing?" "You know I'm afraid of heights."  
"Oh, shut up and tell me which way to go." Vegeta spat.  
Bulma took a deep breath, pointed to the direction and buried her face in his neck. As they flew to the club, her mind was wondering. *God, mom was right he is cute. * *Why am I thinking this? * *This is Vegeta. * *You hate him remember. * She was thinking to herself. *Why does it feel so good to be in his arms. * *I have got to snap out of it. *  
When they got to the club, Goku and ChiChi were waiting by the entrance, "Hey Vegeta, glad you could make it." Goku said. "Well, I thought I would see what weak humans do." Vegeta said.   
Krillin and a girl Bulma didn't recognize walked up. Krillin introduced his date Shelly to everyone. They all walked in and found a table and sat down.  
"So, is anyone else coming?" Bulma asked.  
"Well" Krillin began, but suddenly went silent and his eyes widen as he looked over Bulma's shoulder towards the door.   
Bulma turned around to see Yamcha approaching them with a girl holding his arm. She was beautiful; she was tall, thin with long blonde hair.  
Bulma was shocked, but quickly recovered herself, as Yamcha walked closer.  
"Hi everybody." Yamcha said with a glowing smile on his face.  
"I want you all to meet Cindy, my fiancée."  
Everyone's mouth hung open. Vegeta smirked "Things are going to get interesting now." He said under his breath.  
No one really heard him, but Bulma heard him mumble something, so she turned to glare at him.  
Surprisely, Bulma broke the silence "It's nice to meet you Cindy." She said as she shook her hand. "So when's the wedding?" Goku asked as ChiChi elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Oh, well I've already moved in with him, and we're thinking maybe in about six months." Cindy said as she smiled at Yamcha.  
Bulma had mixed feelings, she felt awkward, she didn't care about Yamcha anymore, and she knew he wasn't the right guy for her, but yet the idea that he was going to marry someone else bothered her. She began to think maybe it would have been her marrying him if she would have given in and had sex with him.  
She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when a waitress asked what she wanted to drink.  
"Um, I'll have a white Russian." Bulma said.  
Soon their drinks came and Vegeta and Goku were downing beer like it was water, and talking about training. Yamcha and Cindy were on the dance floor, and Krillin and Shelly soon followed.  
Bulma remained quite and seemed to be staring off into space, ChiChi noticed this and tried to start a conversation with her. But Bulma wasn't paying much attention.  
Soon Bulma was ready for another drink and called for the waitress. She noticed that Goku and Vegeta were on their third pitcher of beer.  
"Hey, Vegeta don't go getting drunk, remember you have to fly me home and I don't want to crash into a tree or something." Bulma said.  
Vegeta smirked "Woman, I am a Saiyjin, I can tolerate alcohol a lot better than humans."  
Bulma only rolled her eyes at that comment.  
A slow song came on and ChiChi grabbed Goku by the arm and pulled him to the dance floor saying "We came here to dance, remember?"  
"I thought that's what you came for? Vegeta said turning to Bulma.  
"Is that your way of asking me to dance?"  
"Well, I got to show Kakkarott I can dance better than him." "Let's go woman." Vegeta said taking her by the arm.  
When they go to the dance floor, Vegeta immediately pulled Bulma close. Bulma was surprised, but didn't resist she liked the feeling of his strong muscles pressed against her and his strong-arms that held her tight. He had both of his hands on the small of her back and she had her hands resting on his shoulders, as they slowly swayed back and forth to the music. Bulma felt him tighten his grip on her as he slowly moved his left hand down to the top of her thigh. He then moved his face to her neck, and started brushing his lips over the soft skin of her neck, smelling her sweet scent and barely tasting her on his lips. Bulma closed her eyes; she had her arms wrapped around his neck now. She could feel him gently grip her thigh, as he had her hips pressed against his.  
*Oh God! this is wonderful, I don't want it to ever end.* Bulma thought as a small smile drifted across her face. *Yamcha never made me feel like this. *   
Vegeta could feel the urge to kiss her. He was becoming excited and he was trying hard to control himself. He was having strange thoughts running through his mind. *Damn, she feels so good, I'd like to take her back to Capsule Corp. right now and show her what its like to mate with a Saiyjin. * *What am I thinking, she's a human. * *But then again Kakkarott has a human mate, okay now I know I'm losing my mind, I'm starting to compare myself to that stupid Kakkarott. * *She is gorgeous though. * *Damnit, I want her bad. * *Anyway, there aren't any Saiyjin females around to mate with; I might as well take a human. *  
As he thought this, the song ended, and Bulma pulled away. When they got back to the table, Krillin ordered a round of drinks for everyone.  
"Krillin, I don't know, I've never tried Tequila before." Bulma said.  
"Oh come on woman, don't tell me your afraid of a drink now." Vegeta smirked.  
"Oh fine, I'll try it." Bulma said as she shook salt on the backside of her hand. As everyone watched, she licked the salt off her hand, downed the shot of Tequila and quickly started to suck on a lemon quarter.  
Her eyes were watering, when she took the lemon out of her mouth, Krillin applauded.  
ChiChi looked surprised and said "Bulma, I can't believe you did that."  
Bulma chuckled "Hey, that was pretty good." "ChiChi, you should try it."  
"No way!" ChiChi said as she grabbed Goku to pull him to the dance floor.  
Vegeta had a smirk on his face as he watched Bulma down another one. He started doing shots of Tequila too.  
He wasn't really getting drunk, but watching Bulma lick the salt off her hand was arousing him. When another slow song came on he pulled Bulma by the arm and she only stopped to remove her small jacket, revealing sheer top.  
When they got to the dance floor, Vegeta held her tight like he did before.  
But this time Bulma was brushing her lips over his neck and the edge of his ear, sending shivers down Vegeta's back.  
"You keep doing that woman and we'll be leaving early." Vegeta whispered in her ear.  
She only laughed seductively.  
He ran his tongue along her neck causing her to shiver and giggle.  
They didn't notice Goku and ChiChi watching them.  
"Goku, do you think Bulma will be okay with Vegeta taking her home?" "I mean she's getting drunk and I don't want him to take advantage of her."  
"ChiChi, you worry too much." "He's not going to do anything, he lives wither her parent's remember." Goku said.  
"I guess you're right." "I do think she likes him though." "I just don't want to see her get hurt again."  
Goku smiled at his wife and leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.  
When the song ended they went back to the table.  
"Okay, one more shot of Tequila and I'm done." Bulma said giggling. "Otherwise I'm going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."  
Vegeta grinned and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Don't get too drunk, I want you to be wide awake tonight.'  
Bulma giggled.  
Vegeta did a couple more shots of Tequila.  
"Now who's going to have a hangover?" Bulma said smiling.  
"I told you before, Saiyjin's can tolerate alcohol better than humans."  
Bulma glanced over to see Yamcha and Cindy kissing and wrapped around each other.  
Bulma, feeling really good now, chuckled and said. "Maybe you two should get a room."  
This caused everyone to laugh.  
A slow song started playing and Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and said "So, are you going to dance with me or not?"  
Vegeta quickly downed another shot and got up following her to the dance floor.  
Bulma ran her hands over his muscular chest and slipped them around his neck as she whispered, "So are all Saiyjin's this muscular?"  
Vegeta only ginned at her and pulled her close as his lips met hers for a passionate kiss, he was surprised when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. As she tasted him, he tightened his grip on her and as she started to break off the kiss, he got more aggressive and plunged his tongue into her mouth, rolling it around hers, tasting her sweet taste. As they broke off the kiss, Bulma gently be down on his bottom lip. Vegeta then moved to her neck, running his tongue along the curve of her neck.  
He whispered, "What do you say we go home and continue this?"  
"Okay" Bulma whispered.  
As they headed toward the door, Bulma said goodbye to her friends. Vegeta picked her up and took off fast towards Capsule Corp.  
He landed on the balcony to Bulma's room.  
Bulma quickly punched in the code to the security alarm and opened the door.  
Vegeta picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. He slowed crawled on top of her, as their eyes met he paused.  
"Bulma?"   
"Hmmm?" she said smiling at him.  
"Once I start I won't stop, so you better tell me now if you don't want to."  
"Oh Vegeta, I don't think I've ever wanted anything so bad before." She said taking a deep breath.  
"There's just one thing you should know." "I'm a virgin"  
Vegeta grinned and his eyes lit up. "Don't worry, I plan on being gentle with you." He whispered.  
Shortly after that a loud scream echoed through Capsule Corp, followed by sounds of lovemaking.  
This went on until the sun started coming up, and then all was quite as the two lovers lay embraced in each other's arms sleeping.  
  
Bulma awoke feeling strange arms embracing her. She moved slightly and moaned when she felt the pain between her legs. It was then that the events of the previous night came into mind.  
She became extremely nervous realizing what she had done and with who. She felt Vegeta's warm breath on her neck and her emotions got the best of her as she started to cry softly. Vegeta awoke when he heard her soft whimpers.  
"Are you alright?" "Did I hurt you?" he whispered softly in her ear.  
"I'm fine." She said.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I feel so strange." "I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
"What we did." "I'm worried you did this because you were drunk, and I don't want to be a one night stand." Bulma said with tears in her eyes.  
"First, I wasn't drunk." "And you are not a one night stand." "This didn't just come to my mind last night, I decided a while ago that I wanted to take you as my mate." "I just had to be sure you were over that stupid Yamcha." Vegeta said looking her in the eyes.  
Then he leaned down kissing her and whispered in her ear. Bulma's eyes widened as she listened to him and she giggled. "Vegeta, I'm already going to be walking funny." "Give my body time to get used to you."  
And this time playful giggling could be heard through the Capsule Corp.  
  
  



End file.
